


Aegis by Leah (Taste_is_Sweet), springwoof

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Drama, Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Series, Stargate Atlantis Big Bang Challenge. Season/Series 01, Superpowers, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: The Ancients' genes didn't just confer the power to activate their technology. For ten percent of Earth's population, like John Sheppard, the ATA gene also gave them Gifts: special abilities that made them admired, envied, and feared. Sheppard was a Charmer, one of the feared ones, whose particular Gift let him create faith whenever he needed to be trusted or believed. But Sheppard didn't trust himself not to destroy what he loved most. And somewhere along the line, amid the terror and chaos of the Expedition's first year in the Pegasus Galaxy, what Sheppard loved most had become Rodney McKay.McKay didn't trust anyone. As soon as you started trusting people, you started counting on them, depending on them, and that was when you became vulnerable. And vulnerable things didn't survive. So just when, exactly, had he started trusting Sheppard?





	Aegis by Leah (Taste_is_Sweet), springwoof

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Aegis by Leah (Taste_is_Sweet), springwoof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/318827/chapters/512696)  
**Length** : 8:27:37  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Audiobook Part 1 Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup4/Aegis%2C%20Part%201.m4b), [Audiobook Part 2 Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup4/Aegis%2C%20Part%202.m4b)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
